Perfectly Complicated
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: [(AU) Alternate Universe] There are 2 kingdoms, the vampire and the vampire hunter, and both seek peace. The Kings and Queens of both kingdoms lived peacefully with each other for a long time yet they seek to renew their friendship through their children. Will their eldest sons establish trust in one another? or maybe... something more?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Alternate Universe! otherwise, AU. Characters will be OOC and of course this is YAOI = boyxboy love.**

**Hey guyz. This is going to be my next story about Kaname-sama and our dear Zerorin. :3 I hope you like it just as much as my 2 other stories. (:D) Enjoy~! BTW, if you're wondering why I make more stories even though I still have others to complete, the reason is that I simply can't stick to one story. So, more stories means more inspiration for me. Hehe. I hope you guyz understand what I mean. This is a shorter story than Boys Over Bishounen and A Space in Your Heart for Me.**

* * *

His life was no less than perfect. Well, being a prince of the Vampire Hunters stated no flaw, so he was no exception. Zero Kiryu, the eldest son of King and Queen Kiryu, was said to be the finest being on the faces of the planet. Fierce yet kind, tough but soft, leadership evident in every action and word he made, he was stated to become one of the legends in history. Skill and beauty, everything, it was all in this one person. However, no one ever knew that this ideal prince would face something unexpected in his perfect life.

One spring morning, Zero was doing what he would usually do on a fine day like this. In fact, he even made a schedule for such days. In the morning, he would satisfy himself with the books of the grand library, finding the sections of literature and history the most favored. In the afternoon, he would self-train himself in their royal courtyard, polishing his gunship which has already surpassed the greatest. Lastly, in the evening, he would give time to his younger brother, the Second Prince, Ichiru whom he loved so dearly and took care of. Only at nightfall does he solely devote himself to his frail brother, but when he has the time during the day, he brings him tea, not letting the servants take the task at hand.

So, as said in the given schedule, our dear prince is in the palace's library.

Zero read what was said in the book he engrossed himself on. It was a book he had read over a few times before but seemed to never get tired of it. The so called book was about the history of the 2 most powerful races on the planet, the vampires and the hunters. He had learned quite a hefty amount of information regarding his kingdom and the vampire kingdom through these small pages with barely readable writings in them.

A knock was then heard at the double-doors before a creak followed, signalling the silverette that someone had intruded in his leisure time.

"Is it something urgent?" Zero went directly to the point. Usually, a person in their household would disrupt his library time when an emergency happens, since the silverette specifically ordered, slash pleaded, that no one should disrupt his time in the library. However, when he inquired such a question without looking up from the book he was reading, he wouldn't see or identify the person whom entered. That was until he heard the person speak.

"Am I considered something urgent?" An identical silverette on crutches made his presence to Zero.

"I-ichiru!" Zero placed the book down and hurried to his brother's side. "What are you doing out of bed?" Helping his brother to a nearby window sill, Zero placed his hands on Ichiru's shoulders. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?" His tone was full of concern. His brother usually spends almost everyday in his room since his legs were suffering ever since he was a child, making him unable to stand without support. Nobody knows why this is so, but despite such, Zero does his utter best to try and help Ichiru to regain his legs again.

"Haha... I just wanted to see my favorite brother." Zero felt a small twinge of guilt in his chest. It had always brought him to tears, the mere thought that his fragile brother went out of his way to just see him.

"Oh, Ichiru." Zero muffled his twin's hair in a loving manner with one hand, earning a small blush to heat up on Ichiru's cheeks. "If you wanted to see me that badly then you could have just sent for me." Zero smiled, pulling his brother into his chest and hugging him tightly like any older brother would who treasures the younger so dearly.

"No. If I would do that... I would feel even more guilty for disturbing you..." Ichiru laughed lightly, placing his cheek onto his older brother's shoulder, enjoying the all too familiar warmth he can never forget.

"Ichiru..." Zero pulled away from the embrace to place both his hands on his brother's slightly tinted cheeks before putting their foreheads together. "Why would you feel guilty? You're the most important thing to me, Ichiru... I'd do anything for your sake.." He smiled as he wiped a small tear that strayed beyond the corner of Ichiru's left eye.

Silence gave way between the two brothers before a small knock was heard on the door again. Zero permitted the person to enter and the twins bowed to honor the presence of their mother. She looked like she had something to say to the two of them so they broke apart from their brace and kept quiet, waiting for what she was going to say.

_I have a weird feeling about this..._ Zero thought to himself.

* * *

His life was just as perfect. He grew up full of intelligence and full of talents. This is simply how a person would describe a prince of the Vampires. Kaname is his name, son of King and Queen Kuran, a pure blood. He is known for his leadership and sense of responsibility, not to mention his looks that surpasses the goddess of beauty herself.

It was the same spring day, and Kaname was out in the royal garden, sitting under a tree and sipping at his Earl Grey tea. The morning breeze was fragrant of lavenders and he found it soothing to his senses. He hardly had any leisure time like this. So, that's why he enjoys his breaks to the fullest before going back into fulfilling his responsibilities as the first prince and eldest sibling. He is a busy man after all.

"Kaname nii-sama~!" A young girl with brunette hair ran towards where he was with a small smile plastered on her face. This young girl was Kaname's younger sister, Yuki Kuran, and she was like his little sunshine during some gloomy days of his.

"Good morning, Yuki." He set down his cup of tea and opened his arms to her, letting her embrace him tightly. "Why are you out and about? You'll get a sunburn if you stay out in the sun too long." A caring tone of an elder brother was what he used. Well, it was always the tone he had used to Yuki since he cherished her so much.

"Nii-sama, don't worry about that." She smiled. "A little sunlight can't hurt me."

"Heh. You've grown up Yuki."

"Hey! What does that mean..." Yuki pulled away from the embrace, pouted, and Kaname just smiled even more. He knew that what he said would make her react like that. He always found it adorable. "Nii-sama, mother asked me to tell you something."

"What may that be?"

* * *

"What?!" Zero exclaimed in shock at what his mother had said. He rarely reacts like this to the previous things she said but this completely caught him off-guard. Just awhile ago he was having a moment with his dear brother and now he was wide eyed because of what his mother told them. "The Vampire Royalty are coming to visit today?!" Currently, the twins and their mother were out in the corridors of the palace since the library where they were once in did not permit any talking.

"Yes dear." Queen Kiryu said, tucking a stray strand of long silver hair behind her ear. She did not expect her son to react this way but well, considering his discomfort towards vampires due to childhood experiences, it was to be one of the given choices.

"Why on such a short notice, mother?" Ichiru intervened since he stayed the most silent because he just listened. To be honest, he was actually excited to have visitors. He never stepped out of his room much when people visit their palace because he was always too weak to even hurt a fly. At least now he felt more energetic. Now, he'll be able to assist his dear brother with the guests. _Now I won't feel so useless._

"They've been in truce with is for many years Zero, Ichiru. It's been 16 years since we last saw the Vampire King and Queen. Both of you were still infants that time and so was their eldest son. Now that both of you have grown up to almost claim the throne, we must at least establish a sense of trust in each other. Specifically you and Kaname."

"Kaname?" Zero asked at the sudden pronunciation of another name.

"Kaname's the son I've been talking about."

"Oh great..."

* * *

"I see. Alright, I'm going to start packing some necessities that I'll be taking." Kaname said before he stood from where he sat, patted Yuki on the head while saying a brief thank you for the information, and left to go to his room to do what he just said, pack.

As he walked swiftly to his quarters, he thought back to what his younger sister told him. A message from his mother was something he always gets from Yuki. That would just mean that his mother was too busy to even tell him herself. _Oh mother... soon... I'll give you the leisure time you never get like me._

His parents were busy people and he himself was as well. Yuki had said to him earlier that he would pack and go to the Vampire Hunter kingdom before them. He won't complain about that since he knew they will follow eventually. He had remembered that his father said to establish trust with the other kingdom's heirs like how Haruka and Juri did with King and Queen Kiryu. _I guess it's like I was given time off my duty as the prince to accomplish a mission? Hah. I don't feel so relieved of this so called "small break"._

Arriving at his room, he looked over at its simple display. It wasn't something expected to be for a blue blood pure blood. **(:3)** But, Kaname always thought that simplicity was beauty. There wasn't anything extravagant in the room save for the fire place and chandelier at the ceiling's center. He walked further into his room and unbuttoned a few buttons of his hot dress shirt. He was supposed to look over some stuff regarding the royal barracks but of course he won't be able to because he's going to the Kingdom of Vampire Hunters.

_Sigh.. I guess I better start with getting a bag to put some clothes in. _

* * *

"I can't believe this." Zero walked back and forth with a troubled look on his features. Ichiru just sat on his bed and watched his brother pace restlessly, pouting at the troubled aura the silverette was giving off. "A family of vampires are coming here today. What do I do?"

"Zero.." Ichiru called out but it wasn't enough to catch his older brother's attention. Zero was still pacing around like crazy. "Zero!"

"W-what is it, Ichiru?" Zero suddenly snapped his head to the direction where he heard his younger brother call out to him. He had stopped dead in his tracks because when things come down to Ichiru, he would give all his attention to him.

"Zero, come sit with me." Ichiru patted the empty space of the bed beside him, and Zero sat down there.

"Is something wrong Ichiru? Does your legs hurt?" In came the usual worried questions of the older twin and Ichiru sighed.

"Does it always mean I'm in pain whenever I call you?" Ichiru gave a sad smile and Zero felt stupid right then and there.

"O-of course not- It's just- I care for you Ichiru. You know that." The older silverette hadn't expected for his over worrisome attitude towards his brother to have that kind of impression on Ichiru.

"Haha... I know." Ichiru leaned onto his brother's shoulder. "Zero."

"Yes?"

"You'll be fine. I'll be there for you this time." Ichiru reassured, giving Zero a small loving smile. To this, the said silverette who was distressed before relaxed and grew soft. Only his brother can make him this way.

"Thanks Ichiru."

* * *

**Our dear princes are almost going to meet. The Vampire Hunter who has maybe a bad memory about vampires, Zero, wonders what will become of him when he meets the Vampire royalty. On the other hand, the Vampire Prince obliges himself to make good relations with the Vampire hunter heir. What will become of their first meeting?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In our previous episode of "Perfectly Complicated", our dear princes were informed about their destined encounters. In this episode, we shall see what our dear Prince Kaname will do when he sees our dear Prince Zero for the first time, and vice versa. Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was high time to welcome the Vampire Royalty into their home. Zero was becoming restless all the more since his brother went back into his room to rest. Well, it was expected to be since his brother needed to rest the most, so he couldn't really depend on him, not that it was a bad thing. The older silverette was pacing in front of the palace's grand entrance. It was still closed however since the 'special guests' are still on their way maybe. During a welcome, the King and Queen's presence is required even if they are busy but Zero was wondering why neither of his parents were showing up.

_Where are they?_ Zero thought, pacing to and fro over and over again with a troubled expression on his features. _What if the Vampire Royalty will arrive any minute now?! What am I supposed to do?!_ He was frustrated, worried, bashful maybe. He was never prepared for anything when it involves the other race, especially since they are blue blood pure bloods. **(:3 forgive me for always saying that)**

Instead of fussing about that, Zero must prepare for the worst. He took a look at himself at a nearby mirror, fixing every flaw of his appearance which apparently never actually existed. He pulled at his princely gloves and finger combed his hair into smoothness and straightness. He composed himself and somewhat rehearsed a few lines that he might say to the guests.

"Welcome to the Vampire Hunter Kingdom. I'm Zero Kiryu, the First Prince. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Zero looked at himself and sweat-dropped, sighing. That sounded too formal since he used his business tone. "I welcome you to our humble Kingdom of Hunters! I am the First Prince. Zero Kiryu's the name, and being princely is my game- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAt?!" Zero ruffles his hair like he was crazy. He couldn't get the greeting right at all! He's doomed!

Zero then was startled by the opening of the grand entrance. _Oh no! They've arrived already?! My parents aren't here! Damn! _Zero composed himself and tried to regain his composure, taking a deep breath while at it. "It's now, or never." With his head back up, he walked to the grand entrance with his eyes closed, bowing slightly and starting his small speech while opening his eyes slowly. "Welcome to the-" Zero stopped at mid-sentence. His eyes went wide at what he saw in front of him.

...What was a handsome man wearing just a black dress shirt and pants doing at the front of their home?

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, Kaname was on his way up the staircase leading to the palace. He had a small bag in hand which contained a few clothes and some other stuff. He continued up the stairs, his mind elsewhere as his legs went on autopilot to take him up there.

_I didn't wear any of my uniforms. I didn't want to attract any attention anyway since I entered the Kingdom._ He looked around, sightseeing. _It is rather extraordinary. This Kingdom sure is beautiful in its own way._ He continued up, and when he reached the grand doors which started to open to him, he stood there frozen at the sudden sight of someone walking towards the entrance. The person was clad in a white prince uniform and had the most mysteriously colored hair, silver. Kaname noticed that the male's eyes were closed as he approached him, heaving a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Welcome to the-" Kaname observed how the silverette started this line while opening his eyes and stopping at mid sentence.

Kaname on the other hand froze again as he saw the color of the silverette's eyes. They were lavender. _Beautiful..._ Kaname thought.

Zero also had the same thought. He was stunned to see an ordinarily dressed man upon their doorstep staring at him while he too stared at the male. There was silence between them and both couldn't help themselves but observe the other's features.

_His skin is a pale apricot, the prince's uniform fits him well, his hair looks so silky, his stature is sturdy..._ Kaname's thoughts flooded his head and he made sure that every detail he himself described of the person in front of him was well kept into his memory.

_His eyes are like wine, the shoulder-length brown hair looks like it's tickling his neck, his skin tone is perfect..._ This was also going on inside Zero's head. You could say that he was in a daze. _Such a beautiful person..._ That was the last thought before he shook his head and regained his composure completely.

* * *

"Uhh... welcome to the Kiryu Royal Family's abode. What, might I ask, brings you here, stranger?" Zero asked, assuming that this was just someone who lost their way. He couldn't sense any aura about being a vampire on the brunette at all.

"Oh. Please wait a moment." Kaname said before taking a bracelet he wore off. After that did Zero finally sense the vampire aura of the brunette and only a split second later did he classify him as a pure blood. "I'm Kaname Kuran."

_Kaname...? Where have I heard that name before?_ Zero thought back to what his mother had told him and Ichiru. _Kaname...Kaname..._

_"Kaname is the son I've been talking about."_

"Oh!" Zero exclaimed. "You're the First Prince of the Vampire Kingdom!" He thought aloud, earning a small shocked expression from the brunette which caused Zero to feel embarrassed. "Ahem." Zero coughed into his hand. "I-it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Prince Kuran. I'm the First Prince of the Hunters. My name is Zero Kiryu." Zero bowed slightly, kicking himself inwardly for messing up a lot. However, he was kind of confused as to why only the prince is here and not the entire family.

Kaname was trying his best not to chuckle because that small embarrassed look he got from the silverette was adorable. Kaname gave a small smile. "Likewise. Please just call me Kaname, Zero."

"A-alright then." Zero paused, thinking what he should do next. "Uhh.. Please follow me." Zero lead the pure blood into the living area of the palace. "My parents are not here yet for who knows what reasons, so you can wait here for the mean time." He gestured to the comfy-looking chairs and the creamy colored sofa.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled and sat down on the sofa, placing his bag just beside his feet on the floor. He guessed that the other prince was really nervous and wasn't prepared to welcome him into the palace. But, that was one thing Kaname found adorable of course of the silverette. _Wait... why am I finding someone else adorable besides my sister?_

"I'll brew some tea. It must have been a long day for you, Prince- I mean.. Kaname." Zero sweat-dropped at his correction to his mistake but at least he corrected himself. He strode off to the small kitchen-like setting in the living area. It was used to have quick access to refreshments for guests.

"Don't you have servants to do such a task?" Kaname asked, leaning into the sofa, making himself comfortable while still looking rather princely.

"Well, yes we do. But, they're probably assisting my parents in their work, and besides, brewing a little tea isn't all that hard to do." That brief explanation was simply mesmerizing to the brunette pure blood. This prince was something else.

As the pure blood waited, he helped himself to explore the living area with his eyes, just scanning and viewing. The decor was fascinating. It was in shades of silver and lavender. If the pure blood had known any better, he would probably say that Zero had decorated this area himself and based it off his hair and eyes. The brunette also took several glances towards the silverette who was now pouring tea into two ceramic tea cups.

"Zero, may I ask you something?" Kaname asked, wanting to start another conversation with the silverette.

"Sure. Ask away." Zero said, not looking away from what he was doing lest he might get burnt by the hot liquid.

"Who chose the decoration for this room?" It was not really a hard question, neither was it something he really wanted to talk about. But, he wanted to hear more of that voice he had come to find pleasing to the senses.

"Well..." Zero spoke as he approached to where the pure blood was sitting and offered the tea cup which the pure blood gently took. "I got the honor to do so." The silverette gave a small grin.

That was an answer Kaname did not expect. So, he was right. That was weird... he meant, weird in a good way.

"I see.." The brunette took a sip of the tea and he was surprised at the taste. "This tea..." He trailed off.

"It's a personal blend of mine. It comes a little different each time but it's original. Forgive me if you dislike it." Zero explained himself suddenly, fidgeting with his own tea cup in his hands. He dared not to look at the pure blood but he did so anyway, and the expression that graced Kaname's features wasn't of disgust as Zero had thought.

"It's really good." Kaname complimented and Zero sighed in relief. "Zero." Kaname called and Zero's attention was caught.

"Y-yes?"

"You don't need to keep standing there." The brunette smiled and Zero could feel a small wave of heat rising to his cheeks before he sat down on a chair which was next to the sofa where Kaname had sat.

"Hahaha. It seems you two are getting along just fine." A familiar voice to Kaname was heard. He snapped his head to its direction and he saw his parents, Yuki, and a pair of silver heads enter the living area. Zero was just as shocked as he was.

"Mother, Father, Yuki, you're already here." Kaname's eyes were obviously wide, and that earned a small smile to grace his parents' faces.

"Surprise." They exclaimed.

* * *

"Kaname, dear. I gave you a message through Yuki right?" Kaname just nodded at his mother. "You see, we wanted to be here before you."

"Why is that?" Kaname asked but he just earned a small 'sssh secret' from his mother. "But, how did Yuki catch up to you when she gave me the message?" The brunette turned his gaze to his sister who was hugging his arm tightly.

"Don't underestimate me Nii-sama!" Yuki gave a half-hearted glare to her brother as she pouted. It seemed that her older brother didn't really see any potential in her at anything.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Zero was talking to his parents.

"Mother, Father. Why weren't you there during the welcome?!" He was pissed a bit. Did this just mean that his parents were actually not busy with work but buy with chit-chatting with the other members of the Vampire Royalty? He gritted his teeth at the thought. How could they have left him to fend for himself during something new to him?

"Oh don't be such a child, Zero. You need to learn some things on your own." His mother said.

"Besides, you did great for the first time." His father interjected and Zero's eyes widened.

"You were watching?!"

"Now, now. Don't get all hot headed because of that son."

"I freaking embarrassed myself in front of the prince!" Zero made his point, blushing like crazy at the memory of his constant stuttering.

"That's what made you cute!" His mother squealed and that just so happened to snap the silverette.

"THAT'S IT!" All of the eyes were on him when he shouted that. He stormed off, intending to go to Ichiru's room for some comfort.

"My, my.. what did you do?" Juri shook her head at her fellow queen before dropping the act and giggling. Everyone else started to laugh a little except for Kaname who had a confused look on.

_Where did Zero go?_ He thought to himself as he secretly walked out of the room, leaving the weird atmosphere.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more! Please REVIEW, FAVE, or FOLLOW to get the next episode of "Perfectly Complicated"!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Guess what! Here's another chapter which I just so happened to write an hour ago! You guys make me so inspired so this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

**In the Previous episode of "Perfectly Complicated", Zero was left alone to greet the Vampire Royalty who was instead the Prince of the Vampires alone. The silverette was able to talk casually with him which to his surprise was unlike him. Was it because Kaname was unlike the other vampires? Find out in this next episode of "Perfectly Complicated"!**

* * *

Ichiru heard a knock at his bedroom door. He looked up from his daze and eyed his mahogany door, waiting for the person to come in. He need not to answer it because he knew who it was. As expected, Zero strode in, wearing an annoyed expression as he closed the door right after he stepped in. Ichiru noticed the slight change in his brother's personality. It seemed like something was out of place. It was rare for his brother to express the emotion of being annoyed since usually he would have that feeling controlled rather well. What could have caused such a change to his brother? He had a hunch that it had something to do with their parents and a certain family of vampires.

"Zero?" Ichiru called out to the silverette who was leaning against the closed door, sighing. Zero turned his head as to where Ichiru was, noting the slightly worried expression his younger brother was displaying. That kind of expression, it pained the first prince to see it when he should be the one worrying for his twin. Another sigh was heard before the older of the two walked over to his twin's bed and sat beside him. "Zero, I could tell something's up. Would you mind telling me about it?" Ichiru asked, a little hesitant but he knew that such a thing couldn't bring his worries to and end.

"It's just..." Zero sighed. He hadn't noticed that he has been doing that a lot lately. "...I embarrassed myself in front of our guest." Zero lowered his head in grief. Yes it was embarrassing for him what he did a while ago. But, he was also a little confused. He always felt uncomfortable being in the presence of a vampire but when he was with the pure blood, he wasn't tense. He wasn't uncomfortable at all, more likely, it felt soothing and relaxing.

Ichiru noticed how Zero suddenly went into a trance of thoughts. He knew what his older brother was thinking about, no.. he knew _who_ his older brother was thinking about. In truth, Ichiru was actually a bit involved with the plan to let Zero take care of the greeting in the absence of the King and Queen. You can say that it was half true and half false. Half false because he really did need to rest because his legs hurt like hell, and half true because his mother had told him about the plan a little while back while Zero was busy with other stuff.

"Zero, it makes me sad." Ichiru said truthfully, earning a disgruntled look from his older brother. "It seems that someone else made their way into your mind and stayed there, leaving me out a little." He pouted but he knew that this happening was a good start for his older brother to move on from his discomfort towards the vampires. He only wanted to get Zero's attention right now because he also knew that it would not last for long. So, he's enjoying it while it lasts.

"Ichiru." Zero gave a sad look, clearly showing his plump bottom lip as he pouted at his younger sibling. "No one is at the top of my priority list other than you." Zero circled his arms around his brother. "Even if I do start to take a liking to... someone... I'll always have time for you." Zero gave a reassuring smile to his brother. However, Ichiru hadn't missed that 'someone' Zero was talking about. He could take a wild guess as to who it was.

_It's fine Zero... I can't keep you to myself forever..._ Ichiru thought with a sad smile. He leaned into his brother's warm hold, savoring it. _I wonder when I'll lose this warmth..._ He hugged Zero tightly, gripping at the back of his shirt and silently biting his lip, not wanting unwanted tears to fall again.

* * *

Kaname was busy. Busy in what? It's simple. He was busy getting lost. **(XD)** Well, he was in a different environment unlike his home. This palace of the Hunter's was like a maze to the brunette because almost everywhere there are hunter spells that limit his powers, most specifically in sensing other people's whereabouts. He had intended to follow where Zero went but the silverette he was tailing had disappeared after turning a corner. Now, Kaname was basically trying to retrace his steps and perhaps get lucky enough to find where the silverette is, be it a room or another living area.

_Zero... Where could you have disappeared to?_ Kaname thought to himself as he checked another room. He sighed when he found the room empty, no Zero. He closed that door again and began walking to the next. If he was just an ordinary person who was seen by the household servants, he might be accused for being a thief which he isn't obviously. A few minutes passed as he continued to search through the huge palace corridors of light lavender and silver shaded colors. It was weird but in a good way. Everywhere he went reminded him of the mesmerizing silverette he just happened to met that he almost missed a few rooms he never checked.

Stopping at what seemed to be the last door at a dead end, Kaname reached out to the door knob before stopping abruptly at the sound of voices on the other side. The brunette concentrated, and there he sensed Zero's presence along with a slightly different presence which felt like Zero's but wasn't. There was just this small difference that Kaname couldn't put his finger on.

_Is Zero with someone?_ Kaname furrowed his eye brows slightly at the thought. He was being paranoid for thinking that what if the silverette he had taken a liking to already had someone. 'Someone' in a sense such as anything related to the word 'lover'. But, the pure blood placed those thoughts at the back of his mind with a shake of his head. He kept in mind that the auras his sensed inside that room weren't all that different so he could assume something else. _Perhaps someone blood-related?_ Kaname thought again, sighing.

He was curious as to wanting to know who this person was. He was anxious. That was a feeling he never really felt in a long time since the birth of his younger sister Yuki. He guessed that the first prince of the Hunters had affected him in a way. He's just not sure what way exactly. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he quietly opened the door for just a peek. His eyes widened at the scene of two identical silverettes hugging each other, one wearing the princely uniform, and the other wearing pajamas.

_It's either my eyes are playing with me or Zero has an identical twin._

* * *

There was nothing but silence between the two siblings. They were in each other's arms just enjoying each other's presence and warmth when Ichiru had a hunch that someone was watching them from the door. Pulling away from the brace, Ichiru held Zero's hand before turning his head to the door, a somewhat confused expression graced Zero's facial features as he also looked as to where Ichiru was looking. "There's no need to be sneaking about. Please come in, _honored guest_." Ichiru said with a small smile, emphasizing the words 'honored guest'.

Kaname, who was on the other side o the door, widened his eyes. He was sure that his presence was hidden enough and that he opened the door only a tiny bit to see them yet... how did the other twin know that he was there? That was left as a mystery since Kaname's thoughts were interrupted when Ichiru called for him yet again.

"I know you're there." Ichiru said and he asked Zero to open the door for him. The older sibling was a little bit confused at what his brother had asked him to do and was a little bit hesitant. However, he would do his brother's bidding. The said silverette stood up from where he sat and slowly walked to the door.

The brunette wasn't one to run away. He had his pride, so he waited for Zero to open the door and reveal himself. He just hopes that Zero would not react badly to his small mistake of watching them as he hid. Slowly, he breathed deeply as the door opened.

...

"Kaname?" Zero's eyes were wide. He was surprised to see the brunette standing before him when he opened the door leading out to the corridors. He was also shocked as to how his brother knew that the brunette was actually outside. Zero didn't sense anyone, and he was sure that Ichiru wouldn't be able to due to his current state. Zero flicked his head around to meet his brother's gaze. He needed to ask that before anything else. "Ichiru, how did you know that he was here?"

"Call it a weak person's intuition." Ichiru laughed a little at his own insult but no one else was laughing with him so he stopped before saying something else. "I just had a hunch okay?" The younger sibling said, waving his hand down in an attempt to just brush the topic off and focus at what was happening right now. Turning his head back to the brunette who was looking else where and leaning on the doorway, Zero gave a small look of confusion.

"Why are you here, Kaname?" Zero asked, gaining the full attention of the pure blood in front of him. He wasn't in discomfort but he was kind of tense at the idea of the pure blood listening in on them. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Zero accused.

"I was not." Kaname said simply. "It was noisy in the living area and I so happened to see you walk out. I wanted to join you somewhere with less noise and in the end I got lost. You were walking briskly and I did not want to use my vampire speed to catch up to you since I guessed that you really didn't want to talk at the moment." That was a lot of explanation and Kaname was grateful that he was good at such stuff. Let's say his explanation was half true and half false. "I checked every room for you and I just so happened to stumble upon this room, finding you here with your..." Kaname diverted his gaze from Zero to the other silverette present in the room. "...twin." He gazed back to Zero, ending his reason there.

"I see." Zero said, somewhat taking the bait at the same time not. "Ichiru." Zero said, walking back to his brother and giving him a light kiss to the forehead, earning a small blush to surface on the younger's cheeks. "I'll be going out for a bit okay? If you need anything, just send for me." Zero gave a small smile at his brother before ruffling his hair and going back to the brunette who was still standing by the door. "Let's go." Zero said in a low tone before heading out and letting Kaname close the door behind him. Before the door was closed completely, Zero heard the last few words Ichiru had shouted out to him.

"Remember to have fun, Zero!" The said silverette smiled at this before he wiped it off completely as he lead Kaname to the neighboring corridors, completely out of Ichiru's ear shot. The brunette who was following the silverette halted his movements when the silverette then turned to face him, a serious look was on his face.

"What is it?" Kaname inquired, one of his hands hanging loosely at his side while the other was in his pocket. He's gotta say that he was intrigued at the sudden seriousness the silverette was displaying to him. But, his eyes went wide when he saw Zero's composure suddenly crumble. He was then met with a flustered silverette covering the lower half of his face with his arm.

"Kaname. Why did you suddenly show up in front of my brother and I?" Zero was blushing to his ears and this caught the pure blood off guard despite seeing the angry glint of the other male's eyes. "I almost lost my cool in front of him! What could he have said if he saw his big brother all blush-y just by having a good-looking pure blood prince in front of him?!" Zero was throwing an anger tantrum and Kaname of course found it cute.

_Aww... did I trigger this cute side of the prince? He even said that I was good-looking. _Kaname smiled. _He complimented me indirectly and I'm happy._ Kaname thought as he chuckled, thinking up something to respond to the silverette's question outburst.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next episode! Please REVIEW and inspire me more! Please note that this chapter was made because all of you inspired me so much with your encouraging reviews. Now that I mentioned it... I hope you guys will review more and read this story! I hope this episode of "Perfectly Complicated" was okay for all of you. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews and your support. In this episode, our dear Zerorin shows a different side/ his true side to Kaname! I think.. just enjoy it!**

* * *

"I didn't mean to suddenly show up, coincidences happen dear prince." Kaname said, earning a small flustered look from the silverette because of the way he had addressed him. _He's becoming even redder._ The brunette smiled at the thought. It had seemed to him that he won't have a problem with his mission. True enough that he was only to establish trust in each other with the prince and become friends just as his father had advised, but some things just happen to squirm in and not go according whatever plan was given. I mean, our dear prince of Vampires who usually was serious towards business matters was smiling freely at another prince. Of course this wasn't business because this is 'friendship' (credits to Kaname's father). Ugh, as said earlier Kaname was showing sides of him that weren't supposed to be shown to a random person as well. Moving on..

"I suppose you're right.." Zero sighed. It was a little relieving to know that just maybe it really was a coincidence. However, he still had doubts. A person he just met today and got a long with instantly was causing him all these changes, considering the two facts that this person was a vampire and _is_ very handsome. _Handsome? Did I just think about Kaname being handsome?_ Unexpectedly thinking of that, Zero turned into a complete tomato, red and...well... more red. _Wait, I'm not denying the fact that he is but why would I, a guy, think that and almost react like how a girl would? Damn... WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT A VAMPIRE THIS WAY?! _Discomfort and disgust is what Zero _should_ be feeling towards this prince, actually, to every vampire, but no. There's something different! He couldn't put his finger on it though! It was driving him crazy!

Kaname noticed Zero suddenly putting himself in his own world because the brunette could clearly see that the male was drowning in his own thoughts, displaying almost every different kind of expression while still having a blush on his cheeks. _He's adorable... wait, what?_ It was true that during their first sighting of each other Kaname had been mesmerized by the silverette's appearance. He found out that the silverette was kind and self-reliant. He could brew delicious tea that could relax the senses. _I mean... who wouldn't find that kind of person adorable?_ Kaname found out right now that the true silverette wasn't as serious as he thought but was actually shy. It interested the brunette, no... he interested the brunette, 'he' being Zero.

_Stop blushing Zero. Stop blushing. I said stop blushing! You're acting all flustered in front of this person! You shouldn't!_ Zero's conscience was shouting at him but of course the silverette couldn't do what was being ordered. The thought of almost letting his brother see this side of him just because of this prince, it just shouldn't be. More likely, he convinced himself that letting Ichiru see him blushing was the thing he found the most frightening, but the truth is that Zero didn't want anyone at all seeing him like this. What would they think? It would most likely be 'The Prince of the Vampire Hunters is all flustered! Could it be a girl that have triggered this?! All girls step up and see! If that girl is to be found, they shall be wedded!' That would probably what his mother and father would say. He suspected that.

"Zero." Kaname called out. He hoped that he could reach Zero and pull him out of his own world back to reality, luckily it did. The brunette earned Zero's attention, making the said prince turn his head and look at Kaname with his lavender eyes, a clear dust of pink still present on his cheeks. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked, trying to start up another conversation since he didn't want anything to end soon. He wanted them to talk more, probably get to know each other, making Kaname complete his current mission and going to start on his 'new mission' he assigned to himself.

"O-oh, I'm fine." Zero said, trying to cover his expression with his silver locks but failing miserably. Kaname could still see the blush, and Zero couldn't help notice how Kaname's gaze was stuck looking at his face. _Damn it. I better just go and escape to my training._ "Kaname, I have to go and do something." Zero said as he rubbed the back of his neck in anticipation, wanting to go before Kaname goes on and asks as to why he was red.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Well, that left the silverette to almost face-palm. Zero guessed that he couldn't shake off the brunette huh?

"I don't mind. Just, please don't disturb me." Turning on his heel, he started walking his way to where he usually trains his gunship, the royal courtyard. He could sense the pure blood trail behind him and he shook his head. He should just concentrate on something else to regain his cool. _Think of something else. Think Zero! Think!_ Zero turned at a corner as he briskly walked across the halls of their huge home. It's a good thing he doesn't get lost anymore.

While he followed the silverette in front of him, Kaname kept looking around. He wasn't distracting himself, but he was simply trying to pass more time as his feet were purposely on autopilot, maneuvering their way as to where Zero was. To be honest, he knew that Zero wanted to 'escape' his presence but the pure blood did not plan on letting him have his way for now. Let's say that Kaname was curios as to what Zero was going to do while knowing that someone he just oh so met, not to mention is acting bashfully towards, was going everywhere that he went. _Where are you going, Zero?_ Kaname asked, not really saying it aloud and addressing it to the other prince.

Turning yet another corner that lead to a door, Zero opened it and bright light greeted both of the prince's eyes, making them both have to squint as they walked through it. Kaname could feel the sun's rays hit him and he found it sore to the touch. Well, the sun didn't really kill vampires but it still stung. Even though it was still mid-afternoon, the sun was still as hot as usual. Zero started to walk towards a small building that was located in the shade of a few trees. Kaname followed him, not running directly to the shade. He could care less about getting sunburned a little. During the short walk, the pure blood had noticed a few targets around the area with what seemed like gun shot marks. He wondered if the silverette was the one who made them. He has yet to find out though.

Now inside the small building, Zero opened a fancy-looking leather-covered box that was located atop a few others. The prince smiled as he took hold of the one thing he had grown so fond of holding and training with, Bloody Rose, his gun. With this in his hand, he doesn't need to worry about anything else. He walked out and reached into his breast pocket, getting out a pack of bullets. Just when he was about to load his gun, Kaname called out to him which made him drop the lot.

"Are you going to shoot me with that?" Kaname asked curiously, leaning on a the bark of a random tree, staring at the silverette who was kneeling down to collect the scattered bullets. It wasn't what Kaname expected, yet again there was a possibility. But, the pure blood was relieved when he saw Zero turn him and laugh.

"Hahaha... why would you think of that Kaname?" Zero continued his fit of laughter. _How could he have thought of such a thing? _"Why on earth would I shoot an innocent and kind person such as you?" He didn't mean to let that slip but at least this time Zero did not break into a flustered wreck. He just continued laughing as he finished loading the bullets.

_His laugh... it's soothes me._ Kaname thought as he smiled at the silverette, watching as the other prince aimed at a nearby target. "Hmm.." Kaname observed as he saw how Zero assumed a shooting stance as the pure blood finally noticed the gun that Zero was holding. Engraved on the side were the words: Bloody Rose, and the gun was silver. "Oohh... very deadly." Kaname whistled as he saw Zero hit the center of the target he aimed for. "I have to say, you're not bad." Kaname said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Zero said, aiming for a farther target this time.

"It _was_ a compliment." Kaname corrected, wondering how the silverette would react to the matter-of-fact tone he was using on him. The silverette just shrugged and prepared to shoot, looking very calm and concentrated in what he was doing.

"Whatever." Zero pulled the trigger and Kaname saw the bullet hit the center of the target. He was amazed to put it frankly. Kaname found it intriguing that a young prince such as Zero had raw talent in handling guns. The accuracy was the most mind-blowing.

Coming out of the comforting shades of the trees and into the scourging heat of the blazing sun, Kaname walked closer to Zero. "Why don't you try shooting something that's moving?" Kaname proposed, wanting to see the full extent of Zero's abilities. The other prince turned his head to look at Kaname with a puzzled expression before thinking it out properly and arriving at a decision.

"Alright then, why don't you just toss something in front of me?" Zero gave a challenging smile, his eye brows were inclined slightly closer to each other and his eyes had the words 'Bring it on' written all over.

"Think fast." Kaname tossed a coin in front of Zero and the silverette's eyes glinted. In the prince's eyes was the coin falling slowly. He raised his gun up, aimed, and fired at the golden circle. Both had heard a small clank of metal and they both searched for that coin in the slightly grassy grounds. The one who saw it was Kaname and his eyes widened at the coin's state. "I'm amazed. The coin's dented severely." Kaname said in awe, bringing it closely so he could further observe it while the silverette walked up behind him and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Why thank you." Zero said, smiling widely at the brunette who just looked at him. "What?" Zero asked and then did he realize that he was acting intimately with Kaname since his arm was slung over Kaname's shoulder. Their faces were at a close distance and both had a clear view of each other's faces.

Kaname just stared at Zero. Only now did he really realize how beautiful the other male was, with his silver hair, lavender eyes, slightly plump lips that looked soft. It wasn't any different of a situation for Zero. He too was busy being mesmerized by this pure blood. He didn't know why. Why does he feel something else with this... vampire? What was this odd beating of Zero's heart?

_I can't possibly like a vampire, a guy at that... and we just met._ Zero was trying to snap himself out of this situation. He felt that if things continued, he won't know what to do or where he would end up at. His face displayed a small blush, and he didn't try to hide it this time. _I think I'm just infatuated. Yes, that's it._ Zero continued convincing himself. He was in major turmoil with his emotions right now. Kaname on the other hand, was also having small problems of his own.

_We've gotten to know each other a little bit for a few hours and we only just met today... but I felt as if we've known each other for a long time._ Kaname was battling himself in his mind. The self that wanted to kiss the other prince's lips was almost winning against the self that wants to take it slow and wait for the right time. It seemed to him that the latter was losing.

After a few more seconds of silent stares, Zero noticed Kaname slowly inching closer towards his face. Zero's eyes widened a fraction and he couldn't help but think. _If this is wrong... someone, please correct me..._ With that, Zero waited with closed eyes.

Just as their lips were only a few centimeters away...

"Nii-sama~!" In came a high-pitched voice of a young girl with brunette hair running towards the two males. Both princes jumped back from each other and looked at the ground hurriedly, thinking about what they had almost done.

* * *

**This episode is over and I hope that all of you found it alright. Stay tuned for the next episode of "Perfectly Complicated"! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your comments. They've encouraged me to do better so... here's the next chapter of "Perfectly Complicated"! I don't have much to say, but hey, an author's got to do what an author has to do. LOL Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nii-sama, are you okay?" Kaname's younger sister, Yuki, couldn't help but notice how his brother's face lit up a little by a small shade of pink. Being the youngster she is, about 13 years of age, it was too little to expect that she couldn't guess as to why her brother was, what she'd guess, 'blushing'.

Just a few moments ago did she find her brother in the royal courtyard with a silverette whom's arm was slung over his shoulder. The first thing she thought before she disturbed them was '_Oops. I shouldn't walk in._' But, she can be slightly mischievous at times. Now, her eyes were greeted by two princes who were two feet away from each other with their faces a slight dust of pink. She couldn't help but get interested of course, and then she had an idea for later.

"Yes, I'm fine Yuki." He hesitated to reply at first since his mind was flooded of the idea 'if' she didn't do what she just did which was walk in on them. Kaname had his hand up and raised to cover a part of his face, trying to register what almost happened _again_.

The two princes had both of their backs facing each other. You could say that Zero was a scarlet wreck at the moment since Yuki, not really saying her thoughts but letting Zero escape from her teasing for now, could see that the silverette was red up to his ears. It wasn't something unusual to see on her part, but since it was her brother and the prince of Hunters, well, who wouldn't be squealing in their heads and fangirling?

"I- I'm going to go back and take care of Ichiru. E-excuse me." Zero stuttered, hiding his expression under his silver locks as he briskly walked past the two brunettes and back into the palace.

"But, Zero-" Kaname called after him with his hand reached out to grab him but the silverette already had gone back inside. He reacted a little too late. He sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. He forgot Yuki's presence at the moment until she tapped his shoulder. He turned and he saw Yuki smirking at him. "What?"

"You like him don't you~?" Yuki asked in a voice that Kaname knew was used for teasing him. Oh dear, his sister is getting into 'little-Yuki-fan-girl' mode.

"How are you so sure about that?" Kaname answered with one of his own questions. Don't worry, this was an everyday event for the Kuran siblings. They don't really fight but it's more of a way they usually start up an awesome conversation. That's how Yuki thought of it though. Kaname on the other hand just found it a little annoying but since it was his sister, he couldn't really get mad at her.

"I saw that y'know." She smiled, earning a small quirk of the eye brow from her brother.

"Saw what exactly?" Kaname let his arms hang loose at his sides as he shifted the wait of his body to one of his feet.

"Oh, just how Prince... Zero, was it?... had his arm slung over your shoulder and the way your heads were so close to each other, AND how the both of you were blushing so much just after you two jumped away from the previous position you guys were in when I walked in." Her smile only grew and it had that triumphant feel emanating from it.

"Heh." Kaname chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder why I can't hate you at times like these."

"Because you love your little sister." She giggled. "But, please answer my question first." She suddenly turned serious. When it comes to her brother's attention being taken by someone other than her, she has to know if that is a person that her brother likes, and if it is, well she'll need to find out whether that person is good enough for her big bro.

"It's mixed feelings..."

Yuki just stared at her brother as he looked somewhat dreamily at the bright sky. A small afternoon breeze made his tender brown locks flow. He seemed like he was in a daze for a few moments before he continued.

"...but I know that there's something in me that yearns for him."

There was silence for a few seconds before Yuki tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"Let's go back inside. You'll get a sunburn if you stay in the sun." She smiled.

"Heh. 'A little sunlight can't hurt me', Yuki." Kaname said in a slightly mocking tone to his sister.

"Hey! You copied that from me!" She pouted but then they both laughed. Hah, siblings. They can sometimes make the day seem better.

* * *

He was walking down the halls rather hurriedly. He had fled from the courtyard with an excuse to go to Ichiru, and now he was thinking a lot about what just happened. No, what _almost_ happened.

_That was way too close._ Zero thought as he turned a corner. Images of the pure blood's face so close to his was flooding his head. If his legs weren't on autopilot right now then surely he'd go crashing into a random wall or something. They just met today and they almost kissed back there. What the heck was going on?!

A few minutes passed and he was just in front of the door of his brother's room. He considered going there during his troubled walk. He sucked in a breath and entered, earning small gasp from Ichiru who was reading a book in his bed.

"Oh Zero, you startled me a little." He smiled, watching his brother close the door behind him and walk nearer to the bed. "What's the matter?" He asked as he made room for Zero to sit beside him. "Did something happen?" Ichiru asked again with a more concerned tone this time.

"Ichiru.." Zero started, his voice coming in a soft volume with a tone of sadness. "Ichiru... what would you do if your big brother isn't really the big brother you admire?" He hesitantly looked at his twin's eyes, finding them slightly wide with shock.

"What ever do you mean?" Ichiru asked, disbelieving what he was hearing. His brother never brought up this kind of topic, and in truth, Ichiru never expected this to come up since he had always found his brother's happiness and smiles the most important. But, why was he...

"Ichiru.." Zero turned and looked intently into Ichiru's similar lavender eyes. "The real me isn't the real me. That's all I can say."

There was silence before Ichiru suddenly bursts out laughing loudly.

"Ichiru? Wh-why are you laughing?" Oh how Zero was completely confused right now. Had he said something funny? He didn't think so. He was expecting a grim reaction from his brother but he sees him right now, and laughing at that.

"What are you spouting about at a time like this?" Ichiru said in between fits of giggles this time. Thankfully he had calmed down a bit.

"Ichi-" Zero didn't get to say anything else when he felt his brother wrap his arms around him.

"Even if you say that you aren't the real you, not really meaning that you're a clone or a doppleganger of yourself that has done something..." Ichiru went on with his explanation and Zero's eyes softened a little. His brother can really be talkative sometimes. "...but despite all of that, I know who my brother is. That's you." Ichiru said, pulling away and pointing at Zero's chest while he smiled at his brother. "You are who you are, and I'll always love you no matter what." Zero's heart clenched a bit, feeling touched by his brother's words. "We're twins after all. I'm a half, you're a half, together we're one whole. Jeez Zero, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm beginning to doubt who's the older sibling here." Zero chuckled, getting his confidence back and putting his brother in a small headlock, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Yay! Zero's back!" Ichiru beamed and tickled his brother's sides, sending the other prince into uncontrollable laughing.

"Hey! Stop it! Haha!" Zero laughed. His brother can be really childish sometimes but that didn't mean he found it bad. It was rather cute.

"Okay, okay!" Ichiru gave a cheeky grin before halting his actions and let his brother catch his breath. His brother was smiling as he panted heavily, giving a small laugh in between each inhale and exhale. To this, Ichiru smiled even wider. It really was refreshing to see his hardworking brother smiling. Once he noticed that Zero was back to a normal breathing rate, Ichiru began to talk once more. "Now, would you mind telling me what else happened?"

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, looking at his brother with a slightly quirked eye brow. The silverette heard his brother sigh.

"Oh come on Zero. I know there's something else you want to tell me." Ichiru smiled, giving Zero a small, light nudge to the side which didn't really hurt but tickled a bit.

"How come you know that?" Zero eyed him accusingly. His brother can't read minds so there wasn't any way that Ichiru could know that he had something else to talk about too.

"I simply know. Call it-"

"-a brother's intuition?" Zero cut in, completing his brother's sentence.

"Precisely." Ichiru smiled.

"Grr. What kind of sorcery is this?!" Zero faked a distressed tone before they both laughed at each other's silliness.

"Start talking." Ichiru pushed Zero, wanting to hear what happened already. Well, he was about to say something else when Zero hesitated but when he looked at his brother's face, he saw something he never thought was possible. "Zero! You're blushing!" Ichiru's voice was raised and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"A-am not!" Zero defended himself, only blushing even redder. His brother said that he wanted to know what Zero wanted to talk about other than him not being him and blah, blah, blah, and that's when the silverette began to think about the topic he had wanted to talk about.

"Tell me what happened already!" Ichiru beamed, whining like he was throwing a tantrum, which maybe he was.

"It's nothing!"

"Is it about Prince Kaname?" Now that really caught Zero's attention.

"Hey Ichiru, do you have mind-reading skills? or are you really just in my head?" He couldn't believe that his brother can guess so accurately. It was weird but since it's his brother, weirdness doesn't really matter. But, really? Ichiru knew what he was thinking. Ichiru knew his intentions. Heck, one time Ichiru even knew that Zero accidentally used the younger's toothbrush on a random morning.

"Don't change the subject like that." Ichiru pouted and that made Zero sigh. He gave up and took in a deep breath before telling his brother what had happened.

"Yes, it's about Kaname." Then, he began explaining what had happened while Ichiru listened.

* * *

"Mother, father! Nii-sama's in love~!" Yuki shouted as she ran into the room that their family was going to stay in. Juri was sitting on the bed reading a book while Haruka was sitting on a comfy-looking chair, sipping some coffee. They were a bit startled at Yuki's sudden appearance but they have gotten used to that over the past years.

"Don't believe a word she says." Kaname came in, sighing at his sister's childish acts like telling on him. Well, it wasn't that he'd get a scolding when he was told on anyway. But, this was about his freaking love life so he couldn't help but feel a little bit pissed at his sister even though he cherishes her so much.

"Is this true, dear?" Juri asked, patting Yuki on the head as she asked the brunette male standing near the doorway.

"I've simply taken an interest in someone. I'm not in love." He defended, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned on a wall.

"Kaname, who is this person you've taken an interest to?" Haruka asked, setting his cup of tea back down on the small side table. It was rare for his son to get interested in something so he took the opportunity to witness how his son would be like in this sort of predicament.

"I'm not telli-"

"It's Prince Zero." Yuki cut him off, earning a gasp from Juri and a quirked eye brow from Haruka.

"Yuki." Kaname glared at her halfheartedly.

"That's good news!" Juri clasped her hands together, smiling. Her husband was now sitting beside her and smiled with her. Kaname was slightly taken aback by this since usually when his father would want him to do something and he didn't do it properly, he'd get a small scolding. But this, this has taken him off-guard.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just had a hunch that it would be him." Juri smiled as she looked endearingly into Haruka's, her mate's, eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, never mind. Oh, and by the way, your room is right next to ours." Haruka intervened finally.

"So, I'm separated from my family?" Kaname faked a hurt tone and that earned a few chuckles from his family.

"Shoo shoo." With that, Kaname walked out and went to his room.

* * *

**That's all I could write about for now. Stay tuned for the next episode and be sure to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank you all for your reviews and yes, I also find the twins' interactions really cute. :3 I love their moments too y'know, and that's why I want all of you to love 'em too! I took into consideration the review about having Kaname and Ichiru interact so.. that's going to happen in this chapter. Don't worry min'na, Ichiru isn't going to be a 'problem' in this story.**

** So... here is the 6th chapter of "Perfectly Complicated" and I hope that you guys will like it.**

* * *

Kaname was laying down on his comfortable bed. It had been a few hours since he settled in his room since he could clearly see that it was finally nightfall and he couldn't help but spend those hours just staring at the ceiling which was a soft cream in color, thinking about how this day had come to. No matter how many times he had tried to think of something else, it would always just go back to the silver haired prince he met today. _Sigh... Zero, please get out of my head.._ It wasn't that he didn't like the prince flooding his head. It was just that he found it a little too fast to feel this way because of him. Yep, he was attracted to the Hunter Prince, and because of that, he was afraid it will affect his duties as the prince of Vampires if he doesn't find a way to resolve the matter into a more easy and comfortable situation.

"I might as well get ready for bed." The brunette said as he sat up and glanced at the small clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It was already 7:00 in the evening. Standing up, the pure blood froze in place as realization hit him. He didn't get the chance to take his suitcase with him when he had went to follow Zero earlier. "I probably left it back in the living room." He sighed. Just when he was finally able to relax, this kind of a situation pops up. It was something common but not for the vampire prince.

He walked out of his room and began his short walk back to the living room. Now that he had been to quite a few places while passing these many halls, he was sure that he had a good memory as to which path to take to go to the living room. Well, retracing his steps wasn't that all hard to do after all. Once he arrived at the living room, he had noticed that the most of the area was dim while only a particular area was lit. He saw his briefcase/suitcase but he left it there for the time being since his eyes were on something else.

He saw a male with silver hair sitting in front of an upright piano in a far corner of the living room. If Kaname didn't know any better, he might have mistook that person for Zero because they had the same face. But, he noticed the slightly longer length of hair so it must be Zero's twin. _Ichiru, was it?_ He remembered Zero saying his name before giving the said twin a kiss on the forehead.

The pure blood stood there in silence, not wanting to startle the silverette. He was closely watching him, waiting for his next move. Well, seeing him sitting in front of the piano, who wouldn't want to anticipate what will happen next? A few moments had passed and the pure blood then noticed the silverette sigh. Kaname was slightly curious as to why Ichiru had not sensed him yet despite being of the hunter's lineage. But, he didn't pay much more mind to that matter when he saw Ichiru's next movements.

Ichiru knew he was being watched by someone. To be honest, he couldn't sense anyone's presence or anything but he could always believe his hunches. He didn't pay much attention to the person looking at him because he had a hunch that it was the prince whom his brother seemed to be attracted to. They finished their talk earlier and here he was now, sitting in front of his upright piano, being watched by the person Zero and him subjected when they were still in Ichiru's room. He hesitated a little before he began to do what he intended to do whenever he felt like he needed to get his mind off things.

The brunette in the shadows saw how Ichiru used both his hands to position his right foot onto one of the pedals. He was slightly confused at this when he saw Ichiru slightly grimace in what seemed to be pain. Was something wrong with the silverette's legs? His thoughts were then interrupted when Ichiru had straightened his back up again and placed his hands on the white piano keys. Just a few moments later did he start playing a soothing piece.

_I know this piece. It's "Marriage D' Amour". _ Kaname thought, slowly nearing where the silverette was, trying to be oh so quiet. The pure blood stopped in his tracks when Ichiru suddenly faced him with a smile, not halting in his playing.

"I knew you were there the whole time, Prince of Vampires." Ichiru said, turning back to face his hands as they flawlessly played Marriage D' Amour. Kaname, on the other hand, emerged from the shadows and into the slightly lit area and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry for imposing in your playing Prince Ichiru." He apologized with a small smile, earning a small snicker from the shoulder length haired silverette.

"It's fine. I'm surprised that you didn't mistake me for my brother on our first meeting." He finished his playing and was now fully turned and looking at the brunette just a few feet away from him.

"Haha. You two are very alike, I can agree to that. But, I can't mistake someone else for Zero if it isn't really him." To this, Ichiru's eyes softened and he smiled a wide smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. It almost sounds like Zero's special to you." Now here's where the testing begins. Ichiru, the younger brother of Zero was now trying to unfold the Kuran's real personality and he will judge whether he could let his brother be taken from him by this man.

The pure blood was at a loss for words but he admitted truthfully to the Prince, not wanting to start up anything that involves lies and whatever. "Yes, you could say that. He really is special to me." A soft smile graced his lips, earning a small widening of his eyes from Ichiru.

_His eyes aren't lying. I can tell that this man is speaking the truth._ It slightly saddened the silverette a bit that he confirmed this man to be very kind or so. Just by looking in a person's eyes, Ichiru could tell what kind of personality a person holds. When he looked into the burgundy orbs of the pure blood, he could see that he was kind and caring towards people he deemed as loved and dear to him. That was enough for Ichiru to feel reassure that his brother was going to be just fine with this man and that he will surely be happy to be together. Well, maybe not now since they just met during the earlier hours, but perhaps a few months after.

"Haha.. my brother thinks of you the same way." Ichiru thought out loud and he quickly covered his mouth. He wasn't supposed to say that. This was nothing related to now but related to his conversation with Zero earlier. With his vampire hearing, the pure blood thought he had misheard but he was assured that he did hear it well when he saw Ichiru quickly cover his mouth.

"He thinks of me the same way?" Kaname's eyes were wide for sure.

"Enough said." Ichiru quickly brushed the topic off, earning a small surprised look from the brunette when he took his crutches which were hidden on the side of the piano which can't be seen. "Oh, if you're wondering why I have these, it's because my legs aren't really functioning well." It wasn't a lie but rather just a better way to say that his legs were suffering from something unknown.

"Why is that? Can't they be treated?" If Ichiru's legs could be treated then Kaname would do what is right and help the twin. It would be great to see what would Zero's face would look like, happy that his twin could stand on his own two legs without support. But, he has yet to await for the silverette's answer.

"I don't know. I was completely fine when I was still around 5 to 7 years old I think, and then suddenly a few years later or probably a year after... I don't know.. this happened?" This topic wasn't sensitive to him so he casually explained it to the vampire prince. "My parents called almost every doctor in our kingdom to come and see what was wrong with me but none of them could tell what was wrong with my legs."

"Have you tried a vampire doctor?"

"No. I haven't." It made him feel a small glint of hope flicker inside him. Hunter doctors didn't know how to heal him, but Vampire doctors? That might just be another solution.

"If you're fine with it, I can ask my mother to try and check you." The brunette had his thumb and index finger on his chin, as if portraying him like he was in a thinking manner.

"Your mother?" Ichiru asked, slightly taken aback at the suggestion. Was this really going to happen?

"My mother is the most skilled vampire doctor in our kingdom. She may be the Queen but that doesn't stop her from helping people. It's because of her job that she's always so busy when we're at home."

"I see. If your mother doesn't mind then I'd be grateful if she could." Standing up with the support of his crutches, Ichiru smiled.

"Alright then." The brunette smiled in return, letting silence creep in between the two princes for the while. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting Zero's older brother-"

"I'm his younger brother." He corrected. He had guessed that Kaname thought he was the older brother because of how protective he sounded when they talked about Zero. Well, it was a common occurrence so, on with it.

"Younger brother, right. I shall take my leave." Kaname gave a small bow and was about to turn when he faced the silverette again to ask. "Oh and do you need any help getting back into your room?" He asked worriedly as he took into consideration the frail display of Zero's younger brother.

"Who do you think you're talking to? A weakling? Be on your way Mr. Kuran." Ichiru halfheartedly glared at the pure blood before laughing a bit and smiling.

* * *

"Haa.." Zero sighed. Currently, he was in his brother's room where his brother was nowhere to be seen. He had wondered where his mirror image had gone to and started to worry but of course, he didn't want Ichiru to scold him and say that he was too much of a worry wart for this and that. Well, older brothers tend to be that way about their younger siblings right? He heard the door of the room creak open and he stood up in a flash to see his brother. "Ichiru." Closing the door, he helped his brother back into his bed. "Where have you been?" He asked, Ichiru's hand was in his own.

"You should really stop worrying about me, Nii-san." Zero knew that if Ichiru was serious, he would sometimes call him what he would usually call him when they were kids, 'nii-san'. The younger of the two placed his other hand atop of the one which was on his. "Zero, you should go rest now. I'm fine, really. I was just at the living room playing the piano is all." He gave a comforting smile, leaving the part where he had tested the pure blood prince so as to let Zero worry less.

"Okay... are you sure?" Zero asked again. He always had second thoughts.

"I'm sure." Another smile came followed by a small peck on Zero's cheek. "Good night Nii-san." Zero smiled at this and also gave Ichiru a small peck to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Ichiru." He gave his little brother a tight hug before kissing his forehead again, earning a small happy smile from the male.

After Zero had left for his room, Ichiru laid down on his soft bed and thought. _My brother's so kind. Prince Kaname is kind too. They make a perfect match. Hmm.. I wonder though.. if Zero and that prince were to get wed, who would be the bride? If Zero were to be the bride.. then am I his maid of honor?_ His thoughts were trailing off way forward into the future and he started making 'what if' innuendos until he fell asleep with a small smile plastered on his face.

Zero had personally said to him that he liked the pure blood, and the pure blood had personally said to him that he found Zero special to him. What's better news than that?!

* * *

**This episode is at it's end. It was quite short to my disliking but it seems I have been experiencing a very sever case of writer's block so... I hope that all of you readers would help me out here! :D Anyways, if you likes this chapter, please review~! Yay~!**


End file.
